


You're Cute When You're All Worried (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18318455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Mason no está muy convencido con la idea de ir a la casa de Derek y llenarla de papel higiénico. Por suerte para él, tiene formas de convencer a Corey de quedarse en casa.





	You're Cute When You're All Worried (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're Cute When You're All Worried](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374107) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



"Realmente no creo que esta sea una buena idea", dice Mason mientras mira hacia donde Liam, Theo y Nolan están esperando en la camioneta de Theo.

De alguna manera, han decidido que es una buena idea ir a llenar de papel higiénico la nueva casa de Derek como una manera de darle la bienvenida a casa / felicitarle por su nueva casa con un regalo. Mason piensa que es suicida. Derek podría estar tranquilo y relajado ahora, pero incluso a él no le gustará que haya gente tirando papel higiénico a través de sus árboles.

"Theo dice que todo estará bien", le dice Corey.

Mason levanta una ceja cuando se vuelve hacia Corey, "¿Y confías en el juicio de Theo?"

Corey se queda en silencio por un momento y luego pone los ojos en blanco. "Theo dice que eso es muy duro y que si no salimos en tres minutos, nos dejará".

Mason está tentado de quedarse parado hasta que se terminen esos tres minutos, pero sabe que Corey se dará cuenta muy rápido. "Solo estoy diciendo que es inevitable que estalle en nuestras caras".

"Eres lindo cuando estás preocupado", murmura Corey, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Mason y besando su mandíbula. Cuando se aleja, sus ojos suplican "¿Podemos ir, por favor? Será divertido."

"Podríamos ir", dice Mason, mordisqueando la piel justo debajo de la oreja de Corey donde sabe que le gusta. Efectivamente, Corey se estremece e inclina su cabeza, exponiendo su garganta. Mason sonríe, sabiendo que lo tiene justo donde lo quiere. "... O podemos relajarnos en nuestra ropa interior".

Unos segundos más tarde, Mason oye cómo la camioneta de Theo se enciende y luego sale a la calle. Ni un comentario al respecto. Mason no podría hacerlo aún si quisiera, no con la forma en que los dedos de Corey se han abierto camino debajo de su camisa y están pasando sobre su piel desnuda.

"Eres lo peor", murmura Corey, levantando la camisa de Mason.

Mason se ríe, levantando sus brazos y permitiendo que Corey levante la camisa sobre su cabeza. Una vez que está fuera, mueve sus manos a las caderas de Corey, sonriéndole con una gran sonrisa. "Sí, pero te encanta".

"Sí, lo hace", suspira Corey, "Ahora quítame esta camisa".

"Tan impaciente", murmura Mason, quitando lentamente la camisa de Corey, dejando que sus manos se deslicen por la piel de Corey mientras la levanta. Sonríe cuando ve que Corey ha cerrado los ojos, "Levanta tus brazos, bebé".

Corey obedece, levanta los brazos por encima de su cabeza y permite que Mason le quite la camisa. Una vez que está fuera, Mason no puede resistirse a inclinarse y besar a Corey. Lo mantiene suave, solo dejando que sus labios se rocen suavemente contra los de Corey. Corey suspira, acercando una mano al cuello de Mason, sus dedos rozando suavemente la piel allí.

Se retira cuando siente manos abriendo su cinturón, "¿Qué estás haciendo Cor?"

Corey le sonríe, "Creo que dijiste algo acerca de relajarnos en nuestra ropa interior. Lo que significa que todavía estamos usando demasiada ropa ".

Mason sacude la cabeza con una risa. No había sido completamente serio al respecto, pero ahora que lo piensa estar con Corey en nada, bueno, con su ropa interior no parece una mala idea.

"Los zapatos y los calcetines primero", dice, besando los labios de Corey antes de caer de rodillas para quitarse los zapatos. Oye un fuerte jadeo y mira hacia arriba para ver a Corey observándole. Sus ojos están oscuros y sus mejillas sonrosadas, "¿Cor?"

Corey sacude la cabeza antes de aclararse la garganta, "Sí, lo siento. Sabes lo que me hace verte de rodillas."

Mason siente que su propia cara se calienta. Ni siquiera había estado pensando en eso. Tenía prisa por quitarse los zapatos. Se sacude, quitándose rápidamente los zapatos y los calcetines. Está quitándose sus vaqueros cuando Corey vuelve en sí y comienza a quitarse sus propios zapatos, calcetines y pantalones.

Cuando terminan, Mason agarra la mano de Corey y le lleva al sofá. Le empuja hacia abajo antes de montarle a horcajadas, sus manos arrastrándose por el estómago de Corey.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Corey pregunta.

Mason sonríe, moviendo una mano a la erección obvia en los calzoncillos de Corey haciendo que Corey gima. "Pensé que merecías una recompensa por ser un buen novio y quedarte conmigo. ¿Qué piensas?"

Corey rápidamente asiente con la cabeza, "Sí. Por favor."

Mason se mueve por el cuerpo de Corey, dando besos en sus abdominales y estómago a medida que avanza. Se detiene cuando alcanza la erección de Corey y le mira a través de sus pestañas. "¿Y cómo debería ser recompensado, hmm?"

Coloca un beso con la boca abierta en el pene de Corey a través de sus calzoncillos. Corey ya está respirando pesadamente y envía una emoción a través de Mason.

"Joder Mason", jadea Corey, "Quiero tu boca".

Mason sonríe, bajando los calzoncillos de Corey lo suficiente para liberar su pene. Agarra la longitud, le da unas pocas sacudidas firmes, sus ojos en la cara de Corey. Los ojos de Corey están enfocados en lo que está haciendo la mano de Mason. Sin dejar de mirar la cara de Corey, se inclina hacia abajo lamiendo lentamente desde la base hasta la punta. Los ojos de Corey se encuentran con los suyos mientras Mason coloca suaves besos con la boca abierta en su pene.

"Mason", Corey se queja, "Vamos. Deja de molestar."

Mason se ríe, colocando otro beso a lo largo del pene de Corey antes de moverse para llevarse la cabeza a la boca y chupar. Se hunde más, tomando tanto del pene como puede. No importa cuántas veces haga esto, no cree que alguna vez se acostumbre a la sensación de tener a Corey caliente y profundo en la boca. No es que quiera. Ama la sensación.

Mason comienza lentamente, balanceando su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras mueve su puño sobre lo que no puede meter en su boca. Por ahora, Corey parece contentarse con dejar que Mason marque el ritmo.

El propio Mason está tan duro que no puede evitar bajar las caderas, tratando de obtener algo de fricción en su doloroso pene. Marca un ritmo, balanceando sus caderas a la misma velocidad que mueve su cabeza en el pene de Corey.

No se da cuenta de que ha cerrado los ojos hasta que siente una mano en la mejilla y levanta la vista para ver a Corey observándole, sus ojos oscuros y llenos de lujuria, "Dios Mase, te ves tan bien así. Siempre te ves bien tomando mi pene en esa bonita boca tuya ".

Mason gime, acelerando un poco el ritmo algo que hace que Corey gima y agarre el pelo de Mason. Siente que ya está cerca y necesita que Corey llegue al orgasmo primero. Mason se aleja y continúa pajeando a Corey mientras se mete los dedos en la boca, mojándolos lo más que puede.

Cuando termina, regresa al pene de Corey, lamiendo una línea húmeda a lo largo del mismo, al mismo tiempo que mueve sus dedos hacia abajo, dejando que rocen contra el borde de Corey.

"Joder", Corey jadea, apretando su agarre en el pelo de Mason, "Joder Mase, estoy tan cerca. Necesito tu boca de nuevo en mí ".

Mason mira a Corey mientras empuja un dedo hacia dentro lentamente, moviéndolo dentro y fuera. Lame alrededor de la cabeza del pene de Corey ganando un jadeo de él. "¿Quieres venirte en mi boca Cor? ¿Quieres besarme y poder saborearte en mi lengua?"

Corey se queja, sus caderas bajando contra los dedos de Mason, "Joder. Sí. Mason. Por favor."

Mason no pierde más tiempo. Se mueve hacia abajo, tomando a Corey en su boca de nuevo. Marca un ritmo más rápido esta vez, meneando la cabeza mientras folla sin descanso a Corey con los dedos. La vista de Corey viéndose tan desesperado y listo para venirse le hace cosas. Mason gime cuando siente la familiar torsión en sus entrañas, moviendo sus caderas contra el sofá. Luego se viene, dejando escapar un gemido ahogado alrededor del pene de Corey.

"Joder Mason, ¿acabas de ...?" Las palabras de Corey se quedan en su garganta mientras Mason se mueve más rápido, tragando alrededor de su pene, "¡Jodeeeer!"

Puede que Mason se haya venido, pero necesita hacer que Corey se venga. Necesita probarle. Obtiene su deseo porque cuando aprieta con la garganta de nuevo Corey gime, moviendo las caderas mientras se viene, viniéndose en la garganta de Mason. Mason hace todo lo posible para tragarlo todo, no queriendo dejar que ni una gota del semen de Corey se desperdicie.

Una vez que está satisfecho, se retira con un pop húmedo y luego se desploma con la cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Corey. Toma algunas respiraciones profundas, dejando que su corazón disminuya la velocidad. Sus ojos miran hacia arriba cuando siente la mano de Corey pasando por su pelo. No puede evitar sonreír cuando ve a Corey sonriéndole suavemente.

"Esta ha sido definitivamente una mejor manera de pasar la noche", le dice Corey.

"Lo ha sido", se ríe Mason, su voz ligeramente cruda cuando habla. Se estremece cuando se mueve y sus calzoncillos se pegan a su piel gracias al semen seco. "Necesito cambiarme y lavarme".

"O", dice Corey, usando su mano sobre el pelo de Mason para tirar de él hasta el sofá hasta que está a horcajadas sobre Corey, "podrías lavarte y simplemente no usar nada".

Mason levanta una ceja, "¿Qué pasó con pasar el rato en nuestra ropa interior?"

"Bueno, tu ropa interior ya está sucia", dice Corey, tirando de la tela, "sería una pena desperdiciar una limpio cuando vas a estar desnudo más tarde cuando durmamos".

Mason realmente no puede discutir con esa lógica. En su lugar, sonríe, se inclina y besa a Corey, gimiendo cuando la lengua de Corey se abre camino en su boca y se enreda con la suya. Sabe que necesita limpiarse, pero en este momento está perfectamente bien con perderse en los besos de Corey.

........................................................................................................................

Unas horas más tarde, los dos se acurrucan en la cama de Mason. Mason descansa con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Corey y un brazo suelto en la cintura. Están viendo un episodio aleatorio de Collar Blanco. Corey dice que le gusta la trama, pero Mason sabe que está enamorado de Matt Bomer. No es que Mason no lo haga, pero al menos lo admite.

Oye que su teléfono suena y gime. Es tarde, así que solo puede ser una persona. Sonríe cuando Corey le entrega su teléfono desde la mesita de noche, riéndose mientras lee el texto que recibió de Liam "Es bueno que no hayamos ido. Derek les escuchó y puso los aspersores. Tienen papel higiénico sobre ellos ".

Corey resopla, "Supongo que tenías razón. Pero espera ¿Derek tiene aspersores?"

"Sí, aparentemente", dice Mason, sonriéndole, "¿Quién podía saberlo, verdad?"

"Dios, realmente es un hombre de _'_ _niños_ _, sal_ _id_ _de mi césped'_ , ¿no es así?"

"A Derek le encantan los niños", le dice Mason, "pero no cuando son gilipollas e intentan llenar de papel higiénico su casa".

"Bueno, entonces realmente es algo bueno que no hayamos ido", dice Corey, pasando sus manos por el pelo de Mason.

"Y es por eso que deberías escucharme más a menudo".

"Siempre te escucho", Corey dice "Es posible que no siempre esté de acuerdo contigo".

"Eso es justo", dice Mason, "pero incluso cuando no estamos de acuerdo, todavía podemos respetarnos lo suficiente como para no ser unos imbéciles".

"Por supuesto", Corey le dice, "Te amo. Incluso cuando no estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre algo que no va a cambiar ".

Mason se inclina para besarle suavemente, "Yo también te amo".

Desafortunadamente, Mason se olvida de enviarle un mensaje de texto a Liam, así que 15 minutos después, la puerta de la habitación de Mason se abre para revelar a un Liam con aspecto empapado y enfadado. Nadie puede centrarse en eso. No cuando Liam grita y se tapa los ojos y Mason y Corey se agitan tratando de cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos.

"¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?" Pregunta Liam. "¡Estáis desnudos! ¿Por qué estáis desnudos?"

Se oye un bufido de Theo que está de pie detrás de Liam, "Oh vamos, Liam. Sabes lo que hacen las personas cuando están saliendo y las encuentras desnudas en la cama juntas. ¿O tengo que recordártelo?"

"Sí, bueno, podrías hacer eso en otro lugar", dice Mason, "no en mi habitación. ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí de todos modos? Son casi la 1 de la mañana "

"Yo solo ..." Liam se frota la parte posterior de su cuello, mirando a cualquier parte, excepto a Mason y Corey.

"Quería molestarte por lo de Derek", dice Theo, "Traté de disuadirle, señalando que es tarde y que si no estabas durmiendo, probablemente estábais ocupados. Pero después de dejar a Nolan, insistió. Claramente tenía razón ".

"Sí, bueno ..." Liam suspira, "Sí, no tengo una excusa. Mmmm ... te llamo mañana ".

Mason mira como Liam casi huye de la habitación, riéndose cuando escucha a Theo murmurar, "Y estoy saliendo con este idiota", antes de seguirle.

Mason suspira, recostándose contra Corey, "Y esos son nuestros amigos".

Corey se ríe, colocando un beso en el hombro de Mason, "Eso es lo que son".


End file.
